Jash-ne-CID
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Little things are important. Like, a walk on road with your beloved? *Continuation of Jash ne CID episode*


After the episode that Tarika liked had started, Abhijeet leaned towards her.

He was so close that Tarika could feel his breath on him. Her heart skipped beats... Just like it had a few moments ago before her boss barged into the lab.

"So you like this episode, Haan?" He spoke in an effortlessly sensuous tone.

Tarika just nodded, smiling slightly, her brain working on the flirtiest response she could come up with.

"Sirf usse Nahi," Dr. Salunkhe spoke from behind them, making Abhijeet jump, "hum sab ko Pasand hai."

He then pointed at all the kids standing in the lab.

"Sab fan hai tumhare."

Abhijeet shot him a glare.

But the old doctor wasn't done yet.

"Bhai Zara," he made Abhijeet shift a little and forced himself between them, "Bahot Garmi thi."

Abhijeet looked up. He had been standing right under the AC. Dr. Salunkhe was standing now, grinning at him

He looked at the other side of Tarika but that place was occupied by the kids.

Annoyed, he moved to a corner.

"Mujhe thand lag rahi hai !" He muttered on his way.

Once the episode finished, Dr. Salunkhe gave him the task of taking the children back to the bureau, not letting him even talk to Tarika.

 ***In the evening***

Abhijeet looked up from his file, irritated. But the creases on his forehead eased and an instant smile appeared in its place as he saw the lady knocking the door.

"Arrey Tarika ji aap..."

"I was still missing you," she said walking in.

"Aayiye na."

She walked over to his chair and kept a hand on the table and another on his chair... Just like he had in the lab.

"Kya Dekh rahe ho?" She said, bending towards him.

Abhijeet's smile widened as he joined her.

"Ye...case file hai."

"Mein Bhi Dekhu?"

She moved closer to him, biting her lips gently.

"You're a fast learner... I'm impressed."

Tarika smirked and bent a little, taking the sexual tension to an extreme high.

"Wo toh Hona hi tha... Aakhir teacher kaun hai?"

Abhijeet now looked at her directly, trying not to stare at those gorgeous curves.

"Sabse important lesson pata hai kya hai?"

"That you should complete whatever you couldn't as soon as you get a chance?"

"Smart girl."

Tarika removed her hand from the table and kept it on his chair, rotating him towards her.

Now both her hands were on either sides of him.

"So...practice what you preach."

He placed his both hands on her waist still in seating postion while pulling her closer smirked with "practice.."

Her hands which was on either side of him smoothly went behind his head and nodded while seating on his lap

He moved his face slowly towards her neck and kissed there with "important lessons needs time and place dr. Tarika"

It's already evening so thanks to team coz no one was present in bureau...he was all alone in that dimly light bureau... in his cabin...His coat lying on his table, he was in his blue shirt whose one button was open, his sleeves folded...

She holding his neck whispered suductively while kissing on his collarbone "nope...its needs only good student and teacher"

His one hand wrapped around her with other he hold her neck while pulling close to him and lightly touched his lips with her

Their moment got interrupted with Abhiheet's phone's ringtone.

"See, I told you- needs time and place." Abhijeet said taking his phone in hand.

Tarika smiled. It's feel so normal to be interrupted. Still, it irked them totally sometimes.

"Haan Daya bol."

Tarika sensed the seriousness in his voice and concluded Daya had been asked to call, that Abhijeet was expecting his call. Thus it was something important.

Tarika proceeded to stood up from his lap but his grip around her waists tightened. Tarika looked at his face. He's not looking at her. He's too busy with the conversation over the phone.

"Haan.. toh tumne puchtach nahi kia?"

His talk continued. Tarika didn't try to stood up again. He resisted means he had his concentration on her too.

She waited.

Waited.

This time she indicated him to leave her.

He ignored.

"Please." she whispered.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes but at the same time let her go.

Abhijeet moved towards the window. Tarika shook her head a little and started to arrange the mess on his table. She even folded his coat and kept that on back rest of his chair.

While arranging the pens in pen holder she bent and her hair fell forward. She felt his touch on her cheek. Moments later her strands were placed behind her ear and soft breath at the exact place made her held her breathe.

"You dont need to do it."

"I love to do these things- for you." she said.

Abhijeet turned her towards him with a jerk. The pull was strong. Her hands rested on his chest as a reflex.

"What more you love to do- for me? He whispered again leaning forward.

Tarika played with the buttons of his shirt while talking.

"Bringing you coffee when you're working late."

"And?"

"Making you sleep in my lap."

"And?" He asked in a deeper tone.

"Making you laugh."

Abhijeet chuckled.

"And?"

"Making you food"

"And?"

Tarika made eye contact with him as she moved towards his ear.

"And..."

She whispered in a voice so seductive that it made Abhijeet gulp.

"Being your food."

She then moved back so that their faces were in front of each other now.

She sensed a change in his behaviour ever since came in his cabin.

He was quiet. He was responding to her, all right but he wasn't initiating.

That was rare of him... Especially when encouraged.

There was something in the back of his mind, she was sure.

"There is something on your mind," she said, deciding to ask him about it.

"It's you."

"Other than me..."

"Me."

His casual tone didn't deceive her.

"So us?"

Abhijeet sighed. Nothing espcaed her notice unless she chose to let it slide.

"Abhijeet?"

"Hmm?"

"What about us?"

"It's... You don't have to worry..."

"Anything that upsets you, upsets me."

"I'm not upset... Just thinking."

Tarika raised her eyebrows.

"Talk to me Abhijeet."

He separated himself from her, taking a few minutes before speaking.

"Dr. Salunkhe hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you."

"He hates when I'm with you."

"Abhijeet..."

"It's just... Tarika, I don't mind if he hates me as a person... But this..."

"He doesn't know who we are... What our relation is."

"He would hate it more if he knew... "

"You don't know that!"

"Maybe he has a good reason..."

"ok let's ask him then.."

"what ?"

"yeah...(she moved back and taking her mobile, dialed dr. salulke's number) till then you will not belive that he dosent hate you"

Abhijeet with annoyed face "Tarika what's gonna ask him that he hates me or not"

"just wait..."

at the same time phone connected and she swithched speaker mode with "hello sir..."

"haan..kya hua Tarika tum thik toh ho...?"

"haan sir main thik hoon, main abhi lab mai hoon"

"what tum abhi tak lab mai hi ho"

Abhijeet irritangly sat on chair where Tarika continued with "haan sir vo aapne file di thi vo complete kar rahi thi abhi nikal hi rahi thi par meri car kharab ho gai hai"

"Tarika tum bhi na...achha vaha burue mai koi hai ya nhi...ya phir main aa jata hoon"

She looked at Abhijeet with naughty glance "haan sir yaha Abhijeet ki bhi car dikh rahi hai (Abhijeet got alert at this) shayad vo burue mai hi hai..."

Dr. Salunkhe instantly said "arey toh problem kya hai...use kaho vo tumhe chod dega"

Abhijeet shocked where Tarika raised her eyebrows with smirk but hessitanly replied to him "but sir you hates him...I mean aap use pasand nhi karte na aap ko iska mere sath rehna bhi achha nhi lagta, isiliye maine us se pocha nhi"

Abhijeet gave her look "now listen what he says I know he hates me"

"Kya Tarika tum bhi...mujhe bas uspe gussa aata hai jab vo mujhe chidhta hai...vvo humesha meri girlfriend ko leke mazak udata hai...isilye mai bhi tum dono k beech aa jata hoon kabhi"

She replied shyly "kya sir aap bhi...vo toh bas thoda.."

"thoda...jitna vo mujhe pareshaan karta hai us se mai kai guna kam hi hoon...isiliye kabhi kabhi thoda bahot gussa ho jata hoon us par"

Tarika looked at him with "I told you look"

"iska matlab ye thodi hai ki us bachhe ko hate karta hoon..."

Tarika asked him in seriousness "sir ek bat poochu aap se..."

Dr. Salunkhe got what she wants to ask "dekho bachhe mujhe pata hai tumhe kya pochna hai...mujhe koi problem nhi hai...vo bahot achha ladka hai bas kabhi kabhi shaitan ban jata hai..."

She inturupte him and said fakely "sir vo Abhijeet aa raha hai"

Dr. salunkhe quickly said "dekha shaitan ka nam liya aur shaitan hazir"

Abhijeet's litterlly shocking-unbelivable face turned into beautiful smile where Tarika looked at his smiling face and her smile widened automatically...

"aacha do usko phone tum...abhi khabar leta hoon uski"

She walked towards Abhijeet "haan deti hoon sir ek minute.." and she handover him mobile who stood up and intiate with "yes sir..."

Dr. Salunkhe mischeviously said "kyun bhai...kya padha rahe ho aaj kal Tarika ko..."

Abhijeet "arey main kaha sir...vahi mujhe sikhati rehti hai"

Salunkhe "haan haan main toh bhul hi gaya tha tum toh abhi sikh rahe ho hai na Daya k nadan bachhe..."

Abhijeet laughed with "correct sir..."

Salunkhe too joined him with "tum kabhi nhi sudhar sakte Abhijeet...achha suno uski car kharab ho gai use ghar chod dena...waise kafi achha bahana banaya hai car kharab hone ka"

Abhirika shared a glance where Abhijet asked him in scared "kya matlab sir..."

Salunkhe naughtily "tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe nhi pata tum dono sath mai ho (they shared shocking glance) salunkhe ko bewkoof banana itna aasaan nhi hai samje...mana tum bahot intelligent officer par hum bhi kuch kam nhi hai bhaisahab..."

Tarika "aap ko kaise pata sir..." where Abhijeet gave her angry-dispointed look who bite her toungue at her foolishness...

Dr. salunkhe replied in teasing tone "dekha...vo aise Tarika ji...ki maine aap ko dekh liya tha jab aap burue ja rahi thi (she patted her forehead at her stupidity)...main resister par sign karna bhul gaya tha isilye vapis aa gaya tha..."

Abhijeet while fumbling "sir...vo...hum vo...toh hum..bas..."

Salunkhe tesed them with "rehne dijiye Abhijeet ji... koi koi bat nhi lage raho tum dono...par haan use chod jarur dena ghar uski car toh kharab hai na..bye"

Abhijeet in shy tone "ok sir" the call get ended before they heard dr. salunkhe's teasing laugh...

Both looked at each other and sighed but soon lovely smike appered on both faces where Tarika smothly took out her mobile from his grip and placed it on table and grabbed his colloar while pulling him closer whispered "see I told you he dont hate you..."

He simply replied tighening his grip around her "hmm..."

She moved her face towards his ear with "now what's the problem"

"The problem is place." Abhijeet whispered back.

That irked Tarika. she left his collar with a jerk, taking a step back.

"Acha! Keh toh aise rahe ho jeisey bewaqt bejagah tum labhi shuru nahi hote!"

Abhijeet shook his head a little, taking his coat.

"Ghar chalein?" He smirked.

"Don't smirk at me."

Abhijeet smirked again. Tarika left his cabin, irritated.

"Arey, tumhara phone."

But she was gone.

Abhijeet pocketed her phone, locked his drawers and left his cabin.

He couldn't find Tarika upon reaching the parking area.

"Kaha chali gai ye!"

He looked around.

"Gari toh yahi hai."

He started to get panic.

"Tarika.."

But no answer. Damn! Her phone was in his pocket.

He reached to the guard.

"Dr Tarika ko dekha jate huye?" he asked.

"Ji sir. Wo abhi abhi bahar gai."

Abhijeet took a sigh off relief before running towards the exit.

He found her standing outside.

"Tarika! Pata hai ketne pareshan ho gaya tha mai!"

"Ku!" Tarika was clueless.

"Tarika, you could wait near the car." He said as a matter of fact.

Tarika understood his insecurities.

"Abhijeet! Kisi din tumhe heart attack ajana hai mera sochte sochte. Can't you think in a normal way. Agar mai gari ke pas nahi hu toh bahar bhi ho sakti hu.. etni si bat nahi atii Tumhari dimag mei!"

"Nahi ati na." Abhijeet said a little angry on himself, "When it comes to you I cant think in a normal way." He said helplessly.

Tarika took a breathe to calm herself

"Acha thik hai chodo... chali ghar chalte hai.."

"Wait. Mai car lekar ata hu.."

"Can't we walk?"

"walk! Bohot dur hai.."

"Then walk until we are tired."

"I can walk to home. But I don't think you can."

"Phir jab mujhse nahi hogaa toh we will take a transport." Tarika said cutely.

"Ya phir mere pas better idea hai!"

"Kya!" Tarika asked,excited.

"Mai tumhe uthakar bhi le ja sakta hu... when you are tired you know."

Tarika hit his chest.

"Shut up."

After 20 minutes they were still walking on the road of Mumbai at midnight. Tarika's sandles were in his right hand while her left hand was wrapped around Abhijeet's right arm.

It was beautiful, to walk like that, next to each other, under the stars.

"You tired?"

"Abhijeet..." Tarika spoke with a slight smile on her face, "tum yahi sawal kitni Baar karoge?"

He stopped walking, pouting.

"Ab toh mujhe lag Raha ki tum tired ho!" She teased.

"Tired? Mein?"

"Aur Nahi toh."

Abhijeet looked deeply into her eyes and then wrapped both his arms around her waist. He then spun her around, lifting her slightly above the ground, making her giggle.

"Abhijeet... Kya Kar rahe ho!"

"Prove Kar Raha Hu ki bilkul tired Nahi Hu."

"Abhijeet! Stop!"

But that made him only raise her up higher while spinning faster.

"Ab... Pata... Chala... Ki mien... Nahi thaka?"he said, panting as he stopped spinning.

"Abhijeet... Put me down... You're panting."

"Panting! Ab... Toh... Bilkul Nahi... Utarunga."

She bent down to give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Please?"

"Your kiss has saved you, miss," he said, putting her down.

Once again she wrapped her hand around his arm and they resumed walking.

"Tarika?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we decided to walk."

"Me too."

"Don't you wish we could do it more often?"

Tarika gauged the longing in his voice before forming a reply.

"That'd be boring... Too mainstream."

Abhijeet chuckled ruefully.

"You're just to make me feel good."

"Abhijeet I'm happy with what we have. I wouldn't change even one thing if I had the chance."

Saying this she kept her head on his shoulder. After a few seconds he kissed her hair.

"Me neither," he said.

Tarika tightened her grip around his arm, relishing the feeling that she had.

As they walked hand in hand, her head on his shoulder, with moon showering its peaceful dim rays over them, they realized life could have been better, yes it could have. But, even better it wouldn't be like this. So, sometimes good is better than better. And sometimes its wise to not think about a better thing at all.

AN: So, hows it? Not so good we guess.


End file.
